gleethefutureofusfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Some Nights
Some Nights by fun. is featured in the first season's second episode, Showtime. It is a group preformance by the New Directions for their Invitationals. Lyrics New Directions: Some nights, I stay up Cashing in my bad luck Some nights, I call it a draw Some nights, I wish that My lips could build a castle Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure What I stand for, oh What do I stand for What do I stand for Rowan: Most nights, I don't know anymore New Directions Boys: Oh woah, oh woah, Oh woah oh oh Oh woah, oh woah, Oh woah oh oh Caleb: This is it, boys, This is war, What are we waiting for Why don't we break the rules already Tommy: I was never one to believe the hype Save that for the black and white I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, But here they come again to jack my style Elena: That's alright Shawn: That's alright Shawn and Elena: I found a martyr in my bed tonight She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, Who I am, Who I am Oh, who am I Oh, who am I Mmm Mmm New Directions: Well, some nights, I wish that this all would end 'Cause I could use some friends For a change And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again Some nights, I always win, I always win But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I still not sure What I stand for What do I stand for What do I stand for Most nights, I don't know... (Allegra: Oh come on!) Rowan: So this is it? I sold my soul for this Washed my hands of that for this I miss my mom and dad for this No, when I see stars, when I see, when I see stars That's all they are When I hear songs, They sound like this one, So come on Harlow: Oh, come on Oh, come on, Oh, come on Tommy: ' Well, this is it, guys, that is all Five minutes in and I'm bored again Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands This one is not for the folks back home; Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go Who the heck wants to die alone All dried up in the desert sun '''Teagan: ' My heart is breaking for my sister And the con that she called "love" Man when I look into my nephew's eyes Man, you wouldn't believe The most amazing things That can come from Some terrible nights Ahhh, oh whoa, Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh, oh Oh whoa, oh whoa, Oh whoa oh oh '''Tyler: The other night, you wouldn't believe The dream I just had about you and me I called you up, But we'd both agree DJ: It's for the best you didn't listen It's for the best we get our distance Oh It's for the best you didn't listen It's for the best we get our distance Oh New Directions: Oh Oh whoa Oh whoa Oh Trivia *Some Nights has been featured on Glee. *While Freak For Finchel has expressed she does not like the Glee version of Some Nights, she needed to pick a song quickly and loves the originial. Video Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs sung in season one Category:Songs sung by the New Directions Category:Group numbers Category:Songs sung by Rowan Category:Songs sung by Caleb Category:Songs sung by Tommy Category:Songs sung by Elena Category:Songs sung by Shawn Category:Songs sung by Harlow Category:Songs sung by Teagan Category:Songs sung by Tyler Category:Songs sung by DJ